


bring me the night

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Song Inspired, idk what to tag this anymore tbh, royalty!hyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: "I wonder how long it'll take until Zeus finds out and have a word with you and me.""When the day or night comes that he shall find us, I'll make the sky so dark he couldn't see us."-----One rules the night, the other rules the day.They meet for the few short minutes each dawn and dusk, hiding from the mortals' eye, until one day the other ask to bring the sun next to the moon and abandon the earth.





	bring me the night

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo there hooomans. i've been wanting to write this prompt for so long, and i kept it in my draft long enough until it's finally out >< call it a drabble, maybe? a lazy drabble of mine lol.
> 
> so heavily inspired by Monsta X's fancon teaser pictures and Sara Bareilles' Send Me The Moon, hence the theme.  
> excuse this attempt and hope you enjoy!

"Well, that concludes it. I have to get up, now." Minhyuk snaps the clock on his necklace open and close. "We had 25 minutes today, that's good."

The Moon stretch his arm open to release the Sun from his embrace.  
"Why do you have to love to get up and about so much? Can't we stay for another minutes?"

"Because I'm not you, sweetheart. And you? You need to sleep. Talking about that, I'm already running 3 minutes late by now."

The Moon wouldn't let go of his hand, shooting a fading, soft smile to the Sun. "But isn't time relative for us? We are the time."

His smile and face, unlike the Sun's, are always dim; just as how the Moon shines his light so shyly onto the dark sky. Yet it was the Sun's favorite thing about Moon: that he's nothing sort of himself.

"Time, is illusion, my dear. We are not the time, we're the prisoners of it. We prison ourselves." Minhyuk sigh, he wish himself that he can scrap everything and makes people  _actually_  wait for the time; for them.  _Because we are the time_ , the Sun keeps his thought to himself. "Two minute is a graceful extra for us, Wonnie. Rest well now, until I wake you up again, hm? Which will be, 5.51pm for today."

"You're always so timely."

"And you're ever so lovely, my Moon." Minhyuk hops from his throne, put on his royal robe, spread his soft, golden wings and free fall into the dark, cold sea. "I'll meet you soon."

Minhyuk trails kisses on his hand and hands the Moon his favorite gift from the Sun: gloomy, crying mini clouds as he left.

 

 

Hyungwon used to hate getting up from his sweet slumber to shine his light over the humans below the night sky that is his ruling. He finds it ironic that he has to wake up, only to guard people on their sleep, while losing sleep himself. But he now hates going back to sleep, for what is sleep without the Sun he dearly love on his side.

Being the Sun that he is, Minhyuk on the other hand had always love getting up in the morning; illuminating his light and letting it creeps through the windows. He's loved it since his mother taught him the early morning duty of the Sun, and he waited till the day that he step in as the Sun himself. Now that he rules, he still love greeting the creatures under his ruling. He just hates what he now had to leave and deny of himself, too: the ever glowing Moon, the love of his life, ruler Hyungwon.

 

 

"Was about to wake you up, but I see that you aren't sleeping..? Why, I wonder?"

"Was prepared to be blinded by your entrance, but your little clouds were crying rather loudly. Did you storm another rain down the Earth today?"

The Sun and the Moon laughs in agony. "I guess we're never alright without each other.... I wonder how long it'll take until Zeus finds out and have a word with you and me."

Both of them have always heard a fairy tale from their parents: there will come a century where the Moon and the Sun are cursed to align and fall for each other, yet they shall never be together, for when they commit themselves to each other, the earth and all the living things in it shall disappear. And what is Moon and Sun without an Earth to govern over? And what are the Gods and Goddesses of heaven above, without mortals to praise them?

"When the day or night comes that he shall find us, I'll make the sky so dark he couldn't see us."

 

 

Minhyuk wake up way earlier with the night stars buzzing around his ear, saying that Hyungwon had caused the tide to rise so high that a coastal was almost wiped out if only he was a few seconds late to bring himself together.

Hyungwon was dull, dark even under the Sun's morning glow as Minhyuk rush through the clouds and stars above to find him.

"What are you doing, Hyungwon!"

"I'm sorry......" He's holding the tears that starts to form in his eyes. "I didn't mean to.. I swear. I was just- I was overwhelmed."

"It's so dark around, and you barely shine any light, Moon. I mean you always are, but.. My mother never told me about how to take care of a sick Moon, nor do I ever saw a sick Moon before you. What- what should I do?"

"Just stay with me. Beside me. Like, for eternity. I can't take any more of our 20 minutes. I want 20 hours, 20 days... No. 20 years with you, us."  
"Let's stop the time and cover me with your warmth until I feel better, Sun."

Minhyuk wish he can share his heat and light only to his Moon for eternity. And Hyungwon wished he can hide Minhyuk behind his dimness, but he knows his Sun is too bright and beautiful to ever be hidden for his eyes only. Minhyuk wished guarding the sky and all things below, being the Sun, doesn't entail denying his heart and desire daily. He could only wish.

"You know the rules... time doesn't stop to wait for anyone. Not for the mortals below, certainly not for us either, Hyungwon." 

"And yet you forgot the most beautiful thing our ancestors have teach us about who we are and what we do, Minhyuk." His voice was low, and shaky in his cold, but he fights to finish his sentence.

 

" _Even when lovers are far apart, they look up to us; taking comfort in knowing they still wake up to the same sun and are looking at the same moon at night. When death separates hearts apart, they look up to my shining stars above and marks them in remembrance of their loved ones. Time, above all, is kind. It is kind to the brokenhearted, to the despaired, to every grieving soul and longing hearts."_

Minhyuk smiles and melts at his words. He remembers that ancient poem and stories his mother told him about how meaningful his duty is as one of the timekeeper of the earth, and how beautiful he is--and the Moon--to the mortals. "Then time should be kind to us, too... right?"

"Exactly. Rule with me for eternity, my Sun? Bring yourself next to me and stay?"

 

 

 

"This is a mess. This is  _so_  wrong, Hyungwon." Minhyuk gulps as he observe the chaos and disorder on Earth below. No single word nor reply was heard from the Moon. _The earth and their chaos can finally wait for us, now,_  Hyungwon thought to himself.  
  
"Hope Zeus is sleeping. Does he even even sleep though...? That'll give us approximately 279 minutes before he fin-"

No sound or echo was heard anymore either right when the Sun sense a cold, frozen kiss melting into his warm lips; which had him shut not only his mouth but also his eyes; and get lost in it timelessly. No bound, no time units, just Hyungwon and him. Just their heat and chills welded into one with such fervor.

 

"Sshhh sweetheart.. pretty sure Zeus could give us a pass for this. Perfect time to remind our tiny mortals about the Gods' propaganda again, anyway.."

**Author's Note:**

> if you make it this far, thank you so much. and if you have the time, would you kindly leave any thoughts of yours on this? literally anything will make my day a lot. 
> 
> hope this made you smile & made your day better as well, strangers! <3


End file.
